Always back to you
by AinhoaGC
Summary: I started writing this story so Miss Avocet wouldn't die like in the film, but as I wrote it it turned out differently. I hope you guys like it, because it took me a while to do it. Please review. Thanks :)


I was hiding, I wasn't even breathing afraid they might come back. I just stared at their bodies in shock. Suddenly she came in. Miss Avocet, a woman kind of short, with stunning blue eyes, grey hair with black strings that was wearing a white nightgown with a robe over it.

-Oh, my poor children! - Tears started running down her cheeks as she approached the corpses. - All dead. My poor angels. - She lifted her head and saw me, and a smile of relief appeared on her face- Matilda, thank the Lord! You are alive!

She came to where I was hiding and kneeled in front me as she took my face between her hands.

-They're dead.

-I know, we must get out of here. We must go.

-Where?

-To a friend's loop.

-Who?

-Miss Peregrine. I told you about her.

I nodded and stood up. Miss Avocet brought me my boots and hers. Once we had laced them she brought the capes and headed for the door.

-We will go by horse, is that alright?

I nodded as she walked to the barn and brought a white horse.

-Up Matilda. That's it. – She mounted it, placed one arm around me and with the other she took the reins. - Is not going to be a smooth ride, but is the only way we can get to the loop.

-When we will come back?

-One day I hope. Let's go.

She kicked the horse and it started running, further from the house. Miss Avocet seemed to know where she was going, for she never turned nor stopped. I couldn't take the image from my head. A few hours later, when the sun was starting to come out, we stopped in the beach.

-Okay, are you alright Matilda? – She looked at me.

-Yes.

-To get to the island we have to take a boat.

-No one will rent a boat at this time of the night.

-There's one person who can always lent me a boat.

We rode a bit more to the west until we got to a wooden house.

-John! – An old man came out wearing a robe.

-Do you need a boat Esmeralda? - He was smiling at her with a slight sleepy face.

-Yes.

-What about the horse?

-Coming with us.

-Then big boat.

He turned, picked a notebook and after a few minutes he came back.

-Look for the Saint Mary.

-Thanks John. We will wait there.

We rode for a few more minutes until we reached a wooden boat. Miss Avocet got down and carried me and the horse into it. Once we were on board she helped me down. A few seconds after that John appeared fully dressed and ready to take us anywhere.

-As fast as I can, no?-John was looking at her as if he had done this before.

-Please John.

The boat started moving, slowly at first. Miss Avocet thought it was the moment to talk.

-Matilda, did you see them?

-The monsters? No. I only did when they started killing them.

-What are you feeling?

-I don't know.

-You are in shock, my poor angel.

-How many children does Miss Peregrine have?

-Thirteen. Why do you ask?

-Just to know.

-Everything will be alright, I promise.

-He said the same.

-I'm not him Matilda.

-I know that. Believe me, I do

-You've suffered a great shock. Once we get to Miss Peregrine's house I'll make you a very strong cup of tea. – I nodded.

-About to get there Esmeralda.

-Thank you so much John.

-No problem. You are my friend.

-And friends help other friends.

-That's right. Well here we are.

-Up Matilda. –She helped me mount the horse. – Good bye John.

She guided us to land and then mounted. She place one arm around me, with the other took the reins, kicked the horse and rode into the forest. After what I thought were ten minutes we got to a big cairn. Miss Avocet got down and guided us to the entrance.

-It's too small for the horse.

-I know, that's why the horse will go back to John. Come down.

She helped me down and then walked to face the horse. A few seconds later the horse turned and disappeared through the woods. She then looked at me.

-Take my hand. It's pitch dark inside.

I took her hand and walked behind her. It was true; I couldn't see a thing even if it were a few inches from my nose. She seemed to know where she was going so I just followed. Suddenly we got out and saw that the sky was clear and the grass perfect. We walked for a little longer until we reached a big splendid house. Miss Avocet started running to the front door. She rang the bell and kicked the door. After some time a woman wearing a black dress opened it.

-Miss Avocet! What are you doing here?

-Oh Alma, my children, Miss Bunting, the hollows, the wights…

-Oh dear! Come inside.

-Come on Matilda. – She moved slightly so I could go inside.

She came in after me and Miss Peregrine closed the door. She guided us to the drawing room and closed.

-Please, sit down. Both of you. – She waited until we were sitting before she said anything. - Esmeralda, do you want anything to drink?

-A cup of very strong tea for her and a bit of brandy for me.

-Of course. Mr. Nullings could you please bring what our guests asked for?- We heard the door open but saw no one, then it closed by itself- Esmeralda, what happened?

-Oh Alma. They came, and took us by surprise. They killed almost all my children, except her- She looked at me with tears in her eyes. - She was hiding, that's why they didn't kill her. I tried to stop them, but there were too many, and I escaped… I don't know how, Miss Bunting wasn't that lucky. They took her. I was outside, and when I came back they were all on the floor, dead. We took a horse and came here. We didn't have anywhere else to go.

-Oh Esmeralda! That's horrible. You must in shock.

-Matilda is. She saw them getting killed. That's enough to make anyone wonder if they should have died too.

-They wanted the eyes. - Both turned to look at me. - I saw them. I didn't see them coming, I saw them killing them. They were some kind of dirty white, they didn't have eyes, but they had a big mouth with sharp teeth and tentacles coming out of them. They made very nasty noises that mixed with their screams. It was like when I was with him. The screams.

-Matilda- she took my hands on hers and looked at me. - He's gone. Do you hear me? He's gone.

-Him? - Miss Peregrine had a tray in her hands that she placed on the table.

-She has been with me for 15 years. She was born at the beginning of the 19th century. I don't know how but her family sold her to a very wealthy man from Scotland. She was around sixteen at that time. One day I decided to take the children on a trip. We chose Scotland. I asked Miss Bunting to help me with them and she accepted. We were walking around and suddenly I heard a woman screaming. I told Miss Bunting to take the children away and I went to find the girl. I did. Matilda was on the floor, crying, and a very horrible man was shouting at her. And then I felt it. She was peculiar, and I could feel her power like if she were a few inches away from me. She was around twenty at the time, but she looked like if she were fourteen. She was as pale as the milk, which made the bruises look even worse, her hair was dirty, and for a few minutes I thought she was a brunette, but she wasn't. I was looking at the scene from a few trees away, but I could hear perfectly what he was shouting at her about. Apparently he had tied her to a stone and had thrown her to the sea, but she had survived. He was trying to kill her and he was angry because she had survived. It was then when I saw that she was soaking wet. After a few minutes he turned and walked back to the house. It was then when I run to her. She was shaking when I placed my hands on her shoulders. I talked to her for a bit and then I asked her to come with me. After thinking about it for a few minutes she accepted. I walked to her house and found that it was empty, I run to her bedroom and packed her things then I walked back to where she was. I helped her up and we walked where Miss Bunting was with the children. We went back to our loop and took care of her bruises.

-Then when you rescued her she was twenty?

-I thought she was twenty, but I was wrong. She was eighteen. It took Miss Bunting and me three months to get her to tell us her name. Imagine how long it took us to find out she wasn't twenty as we thought.

-Three months?! – She gave me a cup of tea and gave Miss Avocet a glass with Brandy.

-Yes. She was scared to death, she wouldn't talk to anyone. She spent most of the time in her room, and the rest in the barn, with the horses. We would go to her room every now and then to talk to her, to ask her to have a cup of tea with us, but she never answered. Finally after three months she told us her name. We were quiet happy about that, and we thought she was starting to open up, but we were wrong. Well, we were wrong in a way. One night we were sleeping and suddenly we heard someone knocking on the door. Miss Bunting and I got up and opened it to find one of the children there. She told us that Matilda was having a horrible nightmare, and that they were trying to wake her up. We run to her and found her lying on a puddle of sweat and tears. I told all the children to leave and then sat by her side. I placed my hands on her shoulders and talked to her, after a few minutes she woke up. She was crying so hard I thought something horrible had happened in her mind, but when she calmed down the only thing she was saying was a name. Thomas. Over and over again. I asked her who Thomas was and she said that he was the man who tried to kill her. She was having a nightmare about the man she had been sold to. She was terrified. Since that day she would only talk a bit with me. I found that she was a very special girl, not because she was peculiar, but because she hadn't been with any other human being apart from Thomas and her parents in all her life. She was always by my side, like if she were trying to get close to me, but she never actually gave that huge step.

I wasn't listening to what they were saying, the only thing I could hear were their screams asking for help. Their agony. I closed my eyes and only for a few seconds I saw the monster. I quickly stood up and left the room, scared. I run to the staircase and hid underneath it. Tears were running down my cheeks.

-Matilda! - She stood up and run after me. When she saw where I was she walked to me slowly. – It's okay darling. It's okay. Are you afraid of him?

-No. The monsters.

-They are not here Matty. – She sat by me and held me.

-But they will come.

-I will protect you. I promise.

-Do you? - I looked at her with tears running down my cheeks.

-I do. Don't worry.

-Miss Peregrine, who's that? - I heard the children's voices as they came down.

-Children, please, go back to your rooms.

-But who's that?

-Children, do as I say.

They all walked back to their rooms as she approached us.

-Miss…?

-Wakefield. Her name is Matilda Wakefield.

-Miss Wakefield, I promise you that Miss Avocet and I will protect you. We won't let the monsters take you. Do you trust me?

I looked at her for a few seconds and nodded. She spread her arm and waited for me to take her hand. I looked at Miss Avocet, asking for permission, and when she nodded I took Miss Peregrine's hand. I stood up and waited for Miss Avocet to take my other hand. We walked back to the drawing room and found a blond girl flouting around the ceiling.

-Miss Elephanta, what are you doing here? I believe I told you, all of you, to go back to your rooms.

-I know, but I'm stuck Miss Peregrine.

-Stuck?

-Yes. My dress is stuck in the lamp.

-Next time, ask Jacob to put a rope around your waist.

Miss Peregrine brought a little chair and helped the flouting girl. After some time the girl left the room by walking on the ceiling. Miss Peregrine moved the chair and then turned back to us.

-Esmeralda, Miss Wakefield, let me escort you to your room.

-Miss Avocet, I know it's forbidden, but can I sleep with you?

-Just for tonight?

-No. For as long as we stay here. – She looked at me, then smiled.

-Alright. You wouldn't mind placing another bed in my bedroom would you Alma?

-Of course not. Follow me.

We walked to the hall and then to the second floor. We walked along the corridor until Miss Peregrine opened a door in the left.

-That, – She pointed at the door at the other side of the corridor, just in front of ours. - is my bedroom. And the one at the end of the corridor is Victor's bedroom. I would ask you not to go there.

-Of course Alma. Darling- she turned to look at me. -you are tired, go to sleep. I have to discuss a few things with Miss Peregrine.

I took my robe and my shoes off, walked to the bed and laid down. Miss Avocet walked to my side, gave me a kiss on the forehead and headed for the door.

-Miss Avocet, if I have a nightmare will you come?

-Of course. I will know when I have to come. Now go to sleep.

I closed my eyes and heard the door close. A few hours later I woke up to find the room full with children. They were all around my bed. The flouting girl had a rope around her waist this time, and was flouting above them all. I started breathing rapidly and looked at them. Suddenly they started talking and asking me questions. I couldn't understand what they were saying, but they were making me extremely nervous. Suddenly the door burst open and Miss Avocet run to my side.

-Are you alright? - I nodded. - I felt that you were distressed.

-Them. - I looked at the children.

-Children! - Miss Peregrine burst into the room with a very angry look on her face. - What did I tell you about disturbing our guests ward?!

-We just wanted to meet her Headmistress. - A girl that was holding a teddy bear jumped onto the bed.

-That's no excuse Miss Demore. Miss Avocet's ward is very special. Extremely special. She has suffered a big shock and a great loss, now; go downstairs before I get really angry.

They left the room giving really angry looks at Miss Peregrine and once they were out she closed the door and walked to the bed.

-I'm sorry about that Miss Wakefield. I hope they didn't disturb you.

-They didn't, but they scared me.

-How are you feeling darling? - Miss Avocet placed her arm around me.

-I'm fine. I didn't have nightmares.

-I know. I felt it.

-Am I going to have to wear my nightgown all day?

-Of course not. I'm not wearing mine.

It was true she was wearing a nice white blouse with a long black skirt and a black jacket over it. She had tided her hair up and was wearing a pair of white gloves.

-Miss Peregrine said that she would take care of you while I went and picked our clothes from our house.

-Did you go back?

-Of course.

-The monsters weren't there?

-No. They left. I brought your things. Get dressed and come downstairs.

I nodded and waited for them to leave before I got out of bed and went to pick my luggage from the floor. I placed it on the bed and opened it. I took of my nightgown off, put my chemise and my bloomers on and then laced my shoes up. I put a white blouse on, then I took my white corset and laced it up, I put my crinoline on and then my petticoat. I took a white skirt out of my luggage and put it on, then my dark blue jacket with skirt and to finish with my look I put my white gloves on. When I had finished with all that I brushed my hair, took my purse and my hat and walked downstairs. I could hear the children playing in the garden, but I went to the drawing room.

-Miss Wakefield! - Miss Peregrine looked at me with a smile on her face. – Beautiful dress.

-Thank you. Miss Avocet, what are we doing today?

-Well, we have discussed a few things, and we have decided that…

-Miss Peregrine! - A girl with red hair entered the room. - There's a hollow in town.

-Now?

-No, on the other side of the loop. Jacob said it. If there's a hollow there's also a wight no?

-Miss Bloom, take the children inside right now.

The girl run out of the room and Miss Peregrine stood up.

-Miss Avocet, there's no time to lose, help the children pack. You too Miss Wakefield.

-How can Jacob know if there are any hollows?

-He can see them. That's his peculiarity.

-Oh. – I saw the fear in Miss Peregrine's eyes and I felt something inside of me, like if a new feeling was trying to get out.- Miss Avocet,- she looked at me.- I have… I have to stop being so fragile and weak and start facing my problems… no?

-That is for you to decide. I can't tell you that.

-Well, I think it's time I did. Shall we go and help them?

We stood up and went to help the children. Jacob was nowhere to be seen, but since no one mentioned it I didn't pay any attention to that fact. I helped the children with their luggage and took them downstairs.

-Miss Avocet, could you please bring me my pipes from the parlor?

She turned and left as the door opened to show Jacob and another man. He had what looked like an axe on his throat. It was the Barron.

-Well hello Miss Peregrine. Delighted to see you again. I guess you know why I'm here.

-You came for me, leave the children alone. You want me.

-Yes, you. Children, come here!

-Don't! Stay there. - She pointed at him with her finger. - No one tells my children what to do.

-Children come…

-Shhhhh. - he had a perplexed look on his face. - Children, go into the parlor, slowly, and I will lock you there. After that I will give myself to you and you will release Jacob.

We started walking slowly to the room and turned to see her at the door.

-It's been a pleasure to be able to take care of you all. – Tears were running down her cheeks.

She closed the door and locked it. I saw Miss Avocet next to the door, and she placed a finger on her mouth to tell us to keep quiet. We could hear her voice.

-Jake, promise me you will look after them all.

The next thing we heard was the door being opened and Jake being pushed inside. He locked the door again.

-We must save her. - Miss Elephanta had a special pair of shoes on so she wouldn't float.

-Children, we must close all the windows and all the doors. – Miss Avocet was taking charge of the situation. – Miss Wakefield, you come with me.

-No. I must help the children. I'm not going to hide this time.

I turned and left the room to help the children close the doors and pick up weapons. After a few minutes we were all in the study with Miss Avocet in front of us. She looked at me and I saw a bit of anger in her eyes. I felt guilty for what I had done.

-Alright children. Leave the hollow to me, I don't want any heroics. Now, the ones with garden tools…

Two long tentacles appeared through the window took Miss Avocet from behind and pulled her out. I saw her being pulled out in slow motion, after all I was the last ward she had and she was the only person I had left. I couldn't see the monster, but I was sure it was there, so before Jacob could do anything I jumped and took the crossbow in my hands.

-Where is it Jacob?!- I looked at him and pointed at the window.

-He's right in front of you, get out of there!

I didn't listen to him; I just fired the crossbow and waited. I heard a long high scream and something collapsing near where I was standing. I turned and looked at Jacob.

-It's dead. You killed him. What do we do now?

-You get out of here and save your headmistress. I've got to save mine.

-All by yourself? You won't make it.

-Do you really think I can't make it just because I can't see the hollows? You are wrong young boy. And if you don't mind I'm losing precious time. Get out of here. Go, now!

They run out of the room as I run to the window. I saw many trees on the floor, and Miss Avocet's jacket near one of them. I knew that if she had escaped she probably had turned into a bird, so it was going to be a hard job. I didn't have a weapon with me, because I had given the crossbow to Jake, but I wasn't going to give up. Not now. I jumped from the window into a tree and climbed down. I run to where the jacket was and picked it up. Without Miss Peregrine the loop would close, and the house would be destroyed, so I started running, looking for any small sign from Miss Avocet. I was moving every tree, every stone, looking for a bird until I heard voices. I walked in that direction and found the Barron with some of his friends, trying to pick someone from the floor. One of his friends moved and I saw just what I had been looking for. Miss Avocet was lying on the floor, and they were trying to tie her up. I looked around and saw a big and sharp weapon that I could use. I took it and walked bravely where they were.

-Let her go! Now! - My voice sounded strong and made everyone turn.

-Look what we have here. Look Miss Avocet your last ward. Trying to save your headmistress? What a shame you can't do that, and why? Tell me why.

-Because… I don't know what my peculiarity is. - I whispered.

-That's right. You don't have one, so you can't fight us. Malthus was so angry when he discovered that you and your headmistress had escaped through Miss Peregrine's loop. So angry.

-It's Malthus the hollow you sent to kill us all?

-Yes. Why?

-He's dead. I killed him. Just as he took Miss Avocet I shot him.

-Malthus is dead? - One of the man looked at me with his white eyes.

-Yes, and unless you want me to kill you all let her go. Now.

-You know, you are boring. Kill her. She's not a peculiar she can't fight back.

He turned his attention back to Miss Avocet, who had been looking at me all the time. Some of his friends turned and walked in my direction. It was the end, and I knew it. I looked at them and dropped the weapon.

-Don't worry Miss Avocet, I have been the least cooperative ward you ever had, but I'm not letting them get you. I didn't want to embrace my peculiarity, but… I think is time I did.

I looked at them, then to Miss Avocet and smiled. I felt myself getting smaller, and my skin changing into feathers. I saw them getting more minuscule as I flew higher and higher, and then I let myself fall. I had never done that before, but somehow I felt it was going to work. I was falling with my head first and at the last minute I opened my wings, turned back into human and made them fall flat on their backs. I stood up quickly, pick the weapon up and stabbed them with it. I killed three and injured the last one. When I looked back at Miss Avocet I saw them running and leaving her on the floor.

-I will be back, and I will take you both!

-Over my dead body!

I looked at him until he disappeared through the woods then I run to Miss Avocet. I untied her and took the cloth from her mouth.

-You foolish girl. They could've killed you. I said no heroics and look at you.

-I saved you because you are the only thing I have left, and I can't live in constant loneliness.

She sat on the floor looking at me with dirt all over her clothes and her hair completely out of place.

-They're dead, not all of them, one got away, but the rest are over there- I pointed at the bodies-Miss Peregrine's children went to look for her, Jacob has a plan. They are going to Blackpool, apparently he knew for what they want the ymbrenys, and it's because they are going to try the experiment again. They are going to use the loop you use to go to the modern world, but with you here it's obvious that it will close. They will come back before it does.

-Why did you let them go?

-Because they have Jacob, and he can see the monsters.

-You should have gone with them. Without Miss Peregrine who will look after them?

-Jacob will. He promised her he would.

-What is more important me or them?

-Right now you. They have Jacob, and all of them together will kill them and rescue Miss Peregrine. I trust them, and so does Miss Peregrine. Besides, what would have I done if they had taken you?

-I'm that important to you?

\- I don't have anyone else. Look, - I pointed at the sky. -the planes are coming. The loop is going to close. What do we do?

-I'm sure you already know the answer to that.

-We have to keep the loop open right?

-That's right. I see you paid attention even though I thought you didn't.

-I like to listen to you. We better hurry if we want to keep the loop open.

I stood up and helped Miss Avocet to her feet. She cleaned her dress, tidied her hair up a bit and looked at me, smiling.

-I'm proud of you.- we started walking- You've been the trickiest, but you did it, and I'm very happy you're my ward, because you are like me.

-I'm a bird, if that's what you mean.

-You are not just a bird. You are an ymbryne.

-So… in the future I will have my own loop and peculiar children to look after?

-You must learn a few things, so you will not have your own loop yet, but yes. We will have to wait a bit.

-What if you can't keep the loop open?

-I've been doing this for many years, don't worry.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached the house. It was raining, and the water made my hair stick in my dress. I looked at Miss Avocet, who was taking a watch from her pocket as she moved some locks from her face.

-You have to hold your breath for a little bit while I do this.

-How long we must wait?

-Until the bombs comes down. Exactly that bomb- she pointed at the sky as a bomb approached the house.

She looked at the watch and pressed a button. The time seemed to stop, and she started moving the button, making the time go back. It was only a few minutes but when I looked back to the sky it was clear, there were no planes and the time seemed to be running again.

-I told you I could do it. We have to come back in 24 hours or the loop will close forever.

-We have a few hours to get to Blackpool, rescue Miss Peregrine and bring the children back. Your loop closes at 4:30.

-More than enough time. The question is how do we get to Blackpool?

-Flying?

-Yes. That way they can't get us, and we can make it there before seven.

-Are you sure? It's a long journey and I…

-You are my only ward, and an ymbryne, I'm not leaving you here Miss Violet.

-Violet?

-Yes. You turned into a violet Backed Starling.

-How nice!

-Indeed. Now turn into it again Miss Violet, we can't lose time.

She extended her arms and the next second an avocet was in front of me. I did the same and the next second I was flying around Miss Avocet. She opened her wings and flew away from the house, with me behind her.

-Miss Violet, - she was talking as a bird, but I could understand her perfectly- be very careful with the wind, I wouldn't like you to get lost because it changed course.

-Of course Miss Avocet.

We flew for quite some time; I was tired but Miss Avocet didn't stop. Suddenly she turned and started flying to the floor. Just as she was about to land she turned back into human and landed gracefully on her feet. I tried to do the same but I ended up with my face on the floor.

-Are you alright Miss Violet?

-Yes. I just have to practice how to land.

-Look, they are already here. - She looked at a huge boat next to the pier.

-Isn't that…?

-Yes. The Augusta.

-They're on the other side of the loop?

-Yes. Let's go, they might need help.

We walked to an abandoned ride; Miss Avocet opened the door, waited until I was inside and closed. We walked a few steps and suddenly the ride was working. We opened the door and found skeletons walking around.

-They have been here. Look. - I pointed at the floor. One of The Barron's friends was lying on the floor, dead.

-Are you good with the sword Miss Violet?

-Not bad, why? - She threw a sword to me and walked back to the ride.

-Miss Avocet?!

-No need to shout. I just went to pick this up- she showed me a wooden crossbow.

-Where is the thing?

-In the tower. They must be in there no?

-Indeed. They must be.

-What if the loop closes before we get Miss Peregrine and the children?

-I could open it again. Don't worry.

-Miss Avocet, I'm scared.

-How can you? You saved me and how many man where there? Eight?

-But I have never…

-Killed a hollow? What about Malthus?

-Miss Avocet, I just…

-Matilda Wakefield Violet, stop that this instant! It's necessary to feel the fear, but you can't let it control you. You are one of the bravest wards I ever had, and no one would have the courage to go into the forest unarmed to save her ymbryne. You did.

-But the children. I was hiding, and I didn't save them. I saw the hollows killing them and I didn't do anything- tears were starting to fall down my cheeks, for at last I was opening to my headmistress.

-It wasn't your fault. It was mine.

-It wasn't your fault. You were fighting, and you asked us to protect the little ones, and I just… let them die.

-You couldn't do anything for them. If you had tried to do anything you would have died. They shouldn't have died, but I'm glad you survived.

-I'm sorry- I started crying harder, but suddenly I felt two arms around me and a hand in my head.

-Matty, at least you finally opened up to me. I've been trying that for 15 years.

-I didn't want you to think I wasn't peculiar.

-I know what you were afraid of, and unless you've forgotten I was the one who went to your house in the middle of the night to take you away from him.

-He was angry. He was always saying that I was too strange, and that he didn't know why he had chosen me.

-Matilda, we will talk about this, but I just saw a bunch of birds flying out of the tower, we better go inside.

She wiped my tears with her hands and we both walked to the tower. Many people dressed in very odd clothes were there, and even what looked like the police.

-Sorry ladies- he looked at us with a weird look. - can't go in.

-Sir, I wouldn't like to sound rude, but my children are there, and even if you don't want anyone inside I'm going in, and the young lady too.

-Sorry lady, I already said that…

-Look, I don't care what you say; for me you are not my law, so I'm going in, and as I said before the young lady comes with me.

Miss Avocet walked to the other side of the street, leaving a very perplexed policeman behind. She opened the door and walked inside to be greeted by children screaming. She run inside with the crossbow ready.

-Children, are you alright?

-Miss Avocet! - Little Claire and the twins run to her and hugged her legs. - How did you get here?

-Someone helped me. Where are the others?

-Emma, Millard, Hugh, Enoch, Fiona and Horace are down there. Emma and Jacob are in the basement. Miss Peregrine is there with other ymbrynes.

-Miss Avocet! - Enoch was looking at here from the floor. - We finished with them! You better go to the basement and help Jacob and Emma! The Barron is there with them!

Miss Avocet run to the stairs and a few second later she was next to Enoch.

-Well done Mr. O'Connor. Take the children to the loop; we will be there in a few minutes. Make sure you don't lose anyone.

-Miss Avocet, I'm not planning on losing anyone. Come on.

-Should I go with them Miss Avocet?

-No, you will come with me Miss Violet. Have your sword ready.

We walked to the corridor, down some stone stairs and into another corridor.

-Look, the door is broken.

-Wait, this is too easy. I'm going to call Miss Peregrine. - She cooed a bit and waited a few seconds before a similar sound answered hers. - She says that he's alone. I guess they did a good job and killed all the hollows.

-Then what do we do?

-We shall go inside. Be careful.

She walked slowly to the door, ready to fire her crossbow. I walked behind her, not very sure what I was expecting to find. When we got to the room Miss Avocet took a couple of deep breathes and entered. Two Jacobs were there, what made us look at each other.

-Miss Avocet! - Both called her name at the same time and tried to get near her, but she pointed the crossbow at both.

-Don't move an inch closer. Who's Jacob?

-I am. - The one on the left spoke the first.

-NO! I am!

-He's lying; don't you see that he's lying? I'm Jacob, I'm from Florida and I'm peculiar.

-No. I'm Jacob. Don't listen to him!

Both looked at her, waiting for an answer. She looked at them both and then to me.

-Wait, I know how to prove I'm me.- he looked at the Jacob that was on the left and smiled.- I'm Jacob Portman and I'm peculiar,… because I can see the hollows.

Suddenly the other Jacob was lifted by some invisible force.

-No! NO! I'M NOT HIM! – The Barron turned back into his normal form, but it was too late. The hollow ate his eyes and he fell to the floor without moving.

-Mr. Portman, where is it? - Miss Avocet pointed the crossbow where The Barrow had been just a few seconds before.

-A bit more to the left Miss Avocet.-She fired it and heard a loud noise and saw a few things falling.- Right on the face Miss Avocet.

-Is there anyone left?

-No. That was the last hollow.

-Where are the other ymbrynes?

-I freed them and told them to go and look for their children. There's only Miss Peregrine here. I didn't have time to open her cage.

-Thank you Mr. Portman, I think I can do that. - She walked to the cage opened it and took her out. She then placed her on the floor and Miss Peregrine turned human.

-What happened? Where are the rest?

-Miss Peregrine, - I walked in her direction, throwing the sword to the floor. - They are fine. They are waiting for us in the loop. We must hurry.

-We have ten minutes to get there. Alma, I'm not opening it again. I'm going back to my loop.

-Is that wise Miss Avocet? They found it once, they might do it again.

-What do you suggest?

-Stay with us until all this is over.

-It might never end Alma.

-Then just for a year. If nothing happens during that time then you both may go back to your loop. Besides, mine is gone.

-It is not. I kept it open.

-You did? Oh Miss Avocet, thank you. We better hurry or the loop will close.

They run out of the tower and met the rest of the children in the ride.

-Miss Peregrine! - They all run to her and hugged her.

-Children! Are you alright? All of you?

-Yes Miss Peregrine. And you?

-A few scratches, nothing a good rest and my pipe won't solve. Alright children, cross the loop, quickly.

They all walked inside the ride followed by Miss Peregrine.

-Miss Violet, you don't mind staying with Miss Peregrine a little longer, do you?

-Of course not Miss Avocet. You will be there with me?

-Of course. You are my ward, and an ymbryne. Let's go, the loop is about to close.

She walked a few steps, but I didn't follow her. She turned back and spread her arm waiting for me to take her hand. I looked at it and after a few seconds I took it. We walked into the ride and the next second we were out in the pier again, but this time the only ones waiting were the children and Miss Peregrine.

-Miss Avocet, I'm very grateful. You saved my children.

-Actually Alma I didn't. A hollow captured me, but Miss Wakefield here, actually Miss Violet, killed him, told the children to leave the house to look for you before the loop closed while she went to look for me. She saved me and we went to save you, but the children have done a wonderful job on their own.

-Is that true children?

-Miss Peregrine, we did as we were told. Miss Avocet told us to leave the hollow to her, but she failed; the hollow took her. She told us not to do any heroics, but with her gone and Miss Violet looking for her we went to save you. We did as Jacob told us.

-Why didn't you go with them Miss Violet?

-Because Miss Avocet was more important to me than the children. They had Jacob, and he can see the monsters. What would I have done to help them?

-Well, you could have protected them.

-I wouldn't. I didn't know what my peculiarity was then.

-Miss Avocet, - She turned to look at her, puzzled- but you told me she had been with you 15 years.

-She has, but she wouldn't open up to me or anyone else. She finally did when she saved me.

-I was afraid, - I was looking at the floor- she's the only one I have left, and I was afraid of being left alone. She tried so hard to make me open up to her, but I didn't want to. And because of my stupidity her wards are dead and she almost got kidnapped. I'm selfish, and…

-Stop that Miss Violet! - Miss Avocet looked at me with a very stern look- You are not stupid, and you are not selfish. You were afraid. We will continue this conversation once we are back in Cairnholm. Miss Peregrine?

-Of course Miss Avocet. Children, to the boat, now.

They all went inside followed by Miss Peregrine. Miss Avocet looked back at me.

-That was the most stupid thing I ever heard in my whole life, and I'm a thousand years old.

-It's just the way I feel. I just think they died because I was too selfish. I could've got out and helped them, and I didn't.

-You are angry. I can feel your anger. Let it out Matilda. Let it out.

-For God's sakes! - I kicked the floor with tears running down my cheeks. - I've been hiding all my bloody life. You all have treated me like if I had been made out of china, and I didn't do anything to stop it.

-You have not been hiding! They have been keeping you from the world!

-How would you know? You are as old as the world, but you wouldn't know the pain, the anger, the sadness of being left alone in house in the middle of the forest without anyone. Without even remembering when your own birthday is. Without your own mother on Christmas, just a drunk old man.

-I know when your birthday is.

-Do you? - I looked at her wondering when I had told her the day I was born. We didn't see that Miss Peregrine was standing next to us.

-You were born on a rainy day, around three in the morning, the third of October.

-How… how do you… I never told you…

-I've known all my life.

-But… but how? You knew my parents?

-Yes. Very well.

-Then why did you let them sell me?!

-I didn't know… I didn't know they were going to… do that. - I saw tears running down her cheeks. – Believe me; I wouldn't have let them do that if I had known.

-But you probably found out?!

-Oh, I did. Can you imagine my pain, my anger…?

-Why would you be angry? I was sixteen after all.

-You were not.

-What? I think I know very well when I was sold to Thomas.

-No. You were sold when you were six, and I didn't know they had done that until it was too late.

-But… I remember being ten and twelve and being with my mum.

-No. I think it's time you knew the truth.

-What truth? - I looked at Miss Peregrine, who had a very perplexed expression, and then looked back at Miss Avocet.

-Matty, you were born on a rainy day, at three o'clock in the morning, the third of October. I was relatively young, and your father had died in the war. I knew I couldn't take care of you, and I already knew that I was an ymbryne. I had run away from the academy, to my ymbryne's disappointment, and married a wonderful man called Lionel. When he left to go to the war I was three months pregnant. When I learnt he had been killed I was about to have my baby. When I gave birth to you I knew I wouldn't be able to protect you, so I… I…- she took a couple of deep breaths. – I gave you away to a family who I thought would take really good care of you. After that I went back to the academy. My headmistress was so angry, and when I told her about you she just fainted. When she regained consciousness she told me that I had to bring you to her. So I did, well, I tried. When I went to get you they told me you had done something incredible, so they had sold you to a wealthy man from Scotland. They didn't want a witch. You were six. Six years old.

-You… you are…?

-When finally I found you, you were eighteen, and it didn't take me long to convince you to come with me. When we were in our loop I asked one of the children to read your memories, and to modify them, because I didn't want you to remember all those horrible moments. But I guess it's time you got them back.

She walked to me and then called for Horace. He took my hand and closed my eyes. The next moment I felt like if a big box had opened in my mind, and all my memories came flying back. Horace let my hands go and I opened my eyes.

-Do you remember now?

-I broke the vase, and then I run to the clock, went back in time a few minutes and showed a woman that the vase wasn't broken anymore.

-That's why they sold you. I shouldn't have let you go in the first place. I was so stupid.

-Esmeralda, but when did this happen? - Miss Peregrine couldn't believe her ears.

-Around two hundred years ago. I created a loop around her, and she lived as young as a fairy for more than a hundred years. It took me almost all my strength so the loop wouldn't close at any moment.

-You are around five hundred years old, which means that when I was in the academy, she was a bit older than me! - Miss Peregrine looked at her, a bit confused.

-She was born just when I was almost three hundred. I was in the academy because I was the headmistress with Miss Peacock, don't try to remember her Alma, she died. When she was six, she really was around forty, fifty, but that didn't mean that I didn't love her any less, and when Miss Peacock told me to bring her I was the former headmistress. When I went back and told her that she was gone I was more than three hundred years old, and she asked me if the loop was in the house. I told her that I had done it in her. She was very amazed about that, but she told me that I had to forget her. In a small little way I did, but as I grew older and I started teaching more and more ymbrynes and had taken care of many peculiar children I hoped that one day she would come. I had Miss Bunting with me to help, and when we agreed that we were going to take the children on a trip to Scotland, fifteen years ago, I hadn't thought for a minute that I would find her.

-Mu… mum?- she turned to look at me and nodded. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

-I know you might be angry, and you have the right to be, but please, forgive, someday, for what I did.

-You wanted to protect me, how would you have known that they were going to sell me?

-Then… do you forgive me?

-There's nothing to forgive mum.

I run to her and hugged her tightly. How I had missed that. She was crying. She kissed my head and hugged me even tighter. A new feeling was running all over my body, giving me a new life.

-We better get into the boat darling.

I looked at her and nodded. She took my hand and we both walked side by side to the Augusta.

-Wait mum, if I'm not Wakefield anymore, who am I? - She looked at me, smiling.

-Matilda Avocet. Miss Violet for your future wards.

Miss Peregrine was still in shock, but she run to the boat, following us.

-Miss Peregrine, - The twins, Claire and Olive, whose rope was being carried by Claire, approached her. - don't worry. You will always have us. We will always be your children.

-I know.

-Can we call you mum? - Millard was standing next to her, wearing a pair of trousers and a jumper.

-I will think about it.- she smiled at them and then looked at us.

The boat started moving, slowly, back home. To a new life for all of us.


End file.
